The students at Mt. Edgecume High School have come to a point where drinking may become a way of life and some have stopped to look at themselves, saying, "What are we doing; where are we going?" It is these young people who initiate a youth program such as this proposal brings out - a need to change the attitudes that accept drinking and the behavior that goes with it. Yet, still have a deep understanding of the underlaying need that the young people are experiencing: hurt, distrust, insecurity and eventually, hate. With a motivation stimulated by a peer group to recreational activities linked with an education of the abuse of alcohol, it is planned to develop a self-awareness never before experienced by many of the students. It is by example that this will be achieved for many of the students that are concerned are those who have a history of drinking at the school and who have found that they can enjoy themselves without Alcohol. To know someone cares and that you are not alone with your feelings and that drinking is only a temporary substitution for problem solving will open many eyes. With a facility on campus, the people with problems know that they can turn to this youth center for guidance, help, and information...it will be some place to call when in trouble with the law and if there is just the need to talk to someone or to sober up when things have gone too far. When there is no money for attending school functions, the youth center will be there... people who know you as a person - a human being - willing to be with you - willing to listen to you - this is what will help our brothers and sisters...we know.